Destinies, Prophecies, and Fates
by Felilla
Summary: As the child of Nyx, Aria has always had a hard time fitting in, even at CHB. She prefers to keep people at a distance, mostly to keep them safe from her unpredictable abilities. But when the Demigods begin noticing odd things happening, she will have to band together with the very people she's been trying to avoid and try to save the world from utter destruction. OC-centered.


**Yay! There don't really seem to be that many Percy Jackson OC-centered stories, so I decided to try my hand at one. And here we are.**

**Rated T for language. Among other genres are Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Supernatural, Family, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, and Humor.**

* * *

I leaned back against the wall of the Aphrodite Cabin, my eyes closed against the harsh beams of the sunlight. Inside, I could hear the sounds of many girls talking and to be honest, it annoyed me to death. They all had the same over-excited tone that just made my ears want to bleed. I heard the door open and slam closed and footsteps readily approaching me. When I opened one of my eyes, I saw the person I had been waiting for in front of me. Lonnie Vera, daughter of Aphrodite. That's right, daughter of the Goddess of Love.

Lonnie's normally pale and slightly rosy face was flushed with summer heat and considering the fact that we were only allowed to turn air conditioning on at certain times, she was probably dying of heat. She ran a hand through her hair, which has been dyed electric blue as the color of the week, and smiled. "What are we doing today, Air?" she asked me.

It was early in the morning, maybe an hour before breakfast, and Lonnie and I were going to go do what we always did on Wednesdays: train. I'm not quite sure how or why we stated this little tradition of ours, but it seemed to have some purpose. Maybe it was to vent out our frustration against the world or just to get the most we could out of Camp. Whatever the reason, it was a tradition we hadn't broken in two years. I didn't plan on breaking it just because of the heat either.

And it was hot! The outside temperature was nearly ninety-eight degrees and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. I had already taken off my hoody and tired it around my waist. With a grunt, I pushed off the wall to face Lonnie fully. "Let's find somewhere shady first," I suggested. "I'm going to start burning soon."

She bobbed her head and we went off to find somewhere secluded and shady to train. Very few people were up and about. A few directors here and there; some satyrs, and of course all of the Apollo Cabin. I swear, those people got up with the sun. Lonnie waved to a few and some waved back, purposely avoiding all eye contact with me. They probably thought they'd die if they met my blue-eyed gaze. A few minutes later, we found a nice, secluded spot. I glanced at Lonnie, who stared back at me. "We could do some hand-to-hand," I suggested.

Lonnie crinkled her nose. She hated hand-to-hand. Close combat-wise, she sucked. Sure, she could dodge just fine. If you can't at least dodge, you might as well be dead. But in everything else, landing blows and kicks, she was terrible. "Can't we do something else?" she whined. "Like archery?"

I laughed at her hopeful tone. "No, Lon. We need to focus on something you aren't absolutely perfect at. Last week was my hands on session. This week is your's."

She groaned, stomping her feet like a child. "But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad," I retorted. "Let's start with your stance."

She stuck out her lip, but fell into a defensive stance anyways.

* * *

By breakfast, both of us were exhausted. We trudged over to the Mess Hall, drenched in sweat. Seriously, what was up with this weather? Several people looked up at our arrival, but most immediately ducked their heads. After all, no one wants to make eye contact with the daughter of Darkness. Except Lonnie. People think she's crazy. She probably is. I mean, she's walking around with blue hair like it's a completely normal thing. But, you know what, I'm glad she's crazy. If she wasn't, she probably wouldn't be my friend.

That's when I noticed some people crowding around someone. A new child of Athena? That was a little unusual. There really weren't that many people in the Athena Cabin. I noticed Lonnie looking over at the table, one of her rare thoughtful expressions dancing on her face. "You should go scare the crap out of them," she said, glancing at me. At my glare, she simply laughed. "What? It'd be funny."

I sighed. We needed a table anyways... The rest were full. I shrugged and wandered over to the table, slamming my palm down on the wood. Several looked up surprised before seeing who it was and scurrying away. I could see the person now. A guy about my age with short brown hair and dark blue eyes was sitting down at the table and solemnly eating pancakes. Some of the Tartarus and Ares kids glared at me while I glared back. After a moment, they grumbled, moving away.

I plopped down onto the bench and Lonnie slid in next to me. He looked up, his eyes focusing on Lonnie, "Your hair is blue."

She raised her eyebrows, "I am aware."

He looked over at me. "Hey, you're kind of cute," he said, leaning forward.

"And you're sitting at my table," I replied, also leaning forward.

Lonnie looked between us and blinked, "I feel like I'm going to be in the middle of a romance novel."

I glanced over at her, leaning away from him, "This isn't a story, Lon. It's real life."

The guy nodded, "She's right."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. The guy held out his hand over the table, "Name's Seth."

We watched him blankly for a moment. "Lonnie," she introduced herself brightly. "Lonnie Vera, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh," he dropped his hand. "Was I supposed to say who my dad is?"

I shrugged, "Only if you want to. Oh, I'm Aria, by the way. And FYI, if you don't want to become an outcast, it's best not to talk to me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Why won't he just go away?! Shoo, shoo, Sethie Boy. "She's the daughter of Nyx," Lonnie told him, pointing at me. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything, Air?"

"Some bacon and a piece of toast. Thanks, Lon."

She nodded as she stood and walked away. Seth leaned back, "Daughter of Nyx, huh?"

"Yep, you can go away now."

He watched me quizzically, "Why would I do that?"

"Hey, Seth! Come over her!" a voice called from across the room.

Seth turned to see none other than Joyce Parrish waving him over. I smirked, "Better run along now, find some popular friends."

He rolled his eyes before standing up and wandering over to Joyce. Lonnie slid into his old spot as she paused my food to me, "You think you scared him away?"

"Nope," I told her. "Gonna take a little convincing."

The Daughter of Aphrodite's shoulders slumped slightly. "You could make friends if you wanted to, Aria," she reminded me softly.

My hand clenched into a fist, "I can only be around you, because of your Calm."

Calm was a very unique and rare ability, even among those of Aphrodite. It allowed the user to emit a soothing presence to anyone around them. Because of this, I could be around Lonnie without becoming violent or angry. She kept me calm and relatively happy. But being around others, it just couldn't happen. It was too dangerous for them and for those around them. That's why was either by myself or with Lonnie. People thought I was just snobby. Oh well. Whatever keeps them safe...

Lonnie nodded and smiled, "Capture the Flag today."

I thought of the hot weather. "Oh goody..."

* * *

The smell of roasted meat drifted over to me and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment. I love meat. Lonnie stood next to me, sipping her apple cider quietly. Our team had won the Capture the Flag game. It had been a close call, but that Seth kid grabbed it at the last minute. He was currently talking to some random Aphrodites. I had to wonder who his father was and how he got the flag on his first try.

In the dim light, I could feel my fatigue washing away slowly. I always felt better at night. I was so busy staring at the sky, I hadn't noticed a certain presence leaving my side. Ever so slowly, waves of anger and frustration wash over my mind. For the first couple of minutes, I didn't even realize it. After awhile though, I felt like I needed to punch something, destroy something.

The cup I was holding shattered and the people closest to me cried out as they were drenched in apple cider. I choked back a laugh when I saw their shocked expressions. I almost took a step when a sharp pain bolted through my head. Stop, Aria.

My hands clenched into fists and blood trickled slowly my palms. Don't do it, Aria. Don't do it. Calm down.

I looked around, realizing that people were crowding around me. My breath hitched. Too many people. Too close. I tried stepping back, but some just moved closer. "Stop!" I screamed. Behind me, a table collapsed, followed by a tree that exploded into splinters.

Some people screamed and other began shouting. I threw my hands over my ears, screaming "stop" over and over again.

Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled my hands off my ears and held them down. A wave of calm washed over me and I breathed out slowly. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a pair of dark blue orbs staring at me. Around me, everyone became silent. "It's okay," Seth said. "You're okay."

I nodded, seeing Lonnie push to the front of the crowd. She ran over and pushed Seth aside. "Oh my gods, Air!" she exclaimed, tears shining behind her bright green eyes shining with tears. "I was just going to get some more apple cider. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone anywhere. I'm so sorry!"

She yanked me into a hug and I patted her back. "Can we get out of here?" I asked quietly.

She pulled away and nodded. As I walked past Seth, I gave him a pointed look. Most people just shook their heads at me, some even glared. Lonnie hurriedly dragged me through the crowd while I kept my head bowed. I had too much energy for a human body to handle.

* * *

The next morning was oddly cold, like late fall cold. I shivered as I got out of my bed and walked over to Lonnie, who was asleep in one of my extra beds. She had spent the night in my cabin again; apparently tired of hear about make-up, shoes and-gods forbid- boys. It was something she did a lot, not that I minded. She was nice to have around.

I poked her in the head and she moaned, rolling over. I poked her again and she only did the same thing. Fine then... I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Elephants!"

Lonnie jumped up, "Elephants?! Where?!"

She then violently shivered pulling the blanket around her. I smirked at her as she turned to glare at me. "What was that for, Aria?!"

"Time to get ready," I told her.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"I don't know," I told her walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans.

Lonnie played with her violet-tipped hair as she sat wrapped up in her blanket. She looked over at me while I rummaged through my dresser drawers, looking for a pale blue shirt. "How are you not cold, Air?"

I glanced back at her and she shrugged, falling back onto my bed. She groaned, "I don't wanna go outside today, it's too cold!"

Before starting over to my dressing screen with my jeans and shirt folded over my arm, I rolled my eyes. "We have to go, Lon."

She pouted like she always does when I make a point. "We could skip," she suggested, a thoughtful tone in her voice.

I peered around the rice paper, raising an eyebrow. She giggled nervously, "Or maybe not."

I shook my head with a sigh. "They wouldn't notice you missing, Lon," I told her. "But I'm a pegged troublemaker."

"But it wasn't your fault, Air," she argued as I walked over to a chair and pulled on the orange hoody that was thrown over it. "I shouldn't have left you alone at the feast with so many strangers."

I breathed out slowly, "I know, you remind me everyday and you're still apologizing."

She huffed and crossed her arm while I pulled her clothes out of my closet. With a careless toss, I threw the articles over my shoulder. Lonnie let out a surprised squeak before a crash echoed through my cabin. "Oh my gods, Lonnie!" I rushed over to her. She laid on my hardwood floor, rubbing her head. A small chuckle escaped on it's own accord and she glared up at me.

She attempted to stand up, only to trip on her clothes and fall face first onto the ground. This time, I burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Aria!" she whined. "Help me up."

I reached down and gripped her hand, pulling her up. "Go get dressed, " I said.

"I don't wa-"

Knock. Knock.

We looked at each other. Who would be here before breakfast? Actually, who would come over to my cabin at all? I shrugged and she trudged over to the dressing screen. Slowly, I opened my door and peered around. None other than Seth stood there, a snarky grin on his face. I growled at him. "Morning, Sunshine!" he greeted.

"Didn't you get the message last night?"

"What? That you seem to love making things explode?"

I wanted to knock that stupid grin right off his face. "Go away," I said.

"Playing hard to get?"

I snorted, "No, I'm playing hurry away before I get my sword."

He chuckled, "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Who says I won't? Now, shoo, shoo," I tried waving him away.

He didn't budge. This guy was getting on my nerves. "Look, thanks for last night," I said. "But it's probably best you stay away from me."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he told me.

"I am, now go."

Before he could say anything else, I closed the door on him. Lonnie stepped out from behind the screen, "Who was that?"

I glanced at the door, "No one important."

* * *

**Finally, the long awaited Percy Jackson OC story. Please review. Still accepting OCs.**


End file.
